Bella's arrival
by Dreaming Maya
Summary: Isabella comes back after her two boys break her heart. But she's changed ... Slash Yaoi Oneshot EdwardXJacob Jakeward


Hallo everyone! I haven't updated/posted anything in a while; so I thought, why not? So here you go;

* * *

"Edward …." Jacob cooed, pressing his hot fingers around the vampires face. "Stop meditating … Eddie …." Edward opened his eyes slowly.

"What is it, Jake?" Edward asked, still groggy from looking into an animals mind. Jacob's wolf.

"I'm hungry." Jacob deadpanned. Edward sighed, climbing to his knees.

"And that's different from you normally _how_ …?" Edward asked, reaching up and smoothing Jacob's hair down. Jacob grinned and shrugged, still sitting cross-legged on Edward's couch.

"I don't know." The boy looked away, Edward's expression softened. "I'm worried about Bella; it's been a month and still nothing. Charlie keeps on blaming himself and everyone's starting to think she's …." Jacob didn't elaborate; looking out the window. "Um, so anyway, when is your family coming back? And do you have food?" Edward chuckled, nodding and moving to sit in Jacob's lap, straddling his boyfriend.

"Like we don't have food when you-" Suddenly the front door opened and a foreign smell entered the house. Jacob tensed and Edward's hands tightened ever-so-slightly on his shoulders.

"Do you hear that?" Jacob mumbled, barely moving his lips. Edward nodded, leaning down and pressing his face into the crook of Jacob's neck.

"Animal?" Edward guessed. Jacob frowned, saying nothing as Edward ran his lips over the skin of his neck. "Mineral?" Edward continued lazily. Jacob rested his chin on Edward's head. "Vegetable?" The vampire's mouth opened, his teeth scraping the tanned flesh, before kissing it. "Vampire?" Edward tried again, looking up from Jacob's neck to see a rather familiar face.

"Hello Bella." Edward greeted. Jacob, who had been looking at the girl ever since he moved his head to Edward's hair, said nothing, his lips pulled into a thin line. Bella was standing half in the shade, the parts of her in the light were shimmering gently. Her shirt was thorn and her jeans were filthy, her hair was ruffled and her eyes were deep red. She looked extremely upset.

"Bells …." Jacob breathed, letting a stray tear fall down his face, Edward wiped it away.

"I didn't want this … she came so suddenly …." Bella whispered, stumbling towards the boys. They were up and holding her in the same second, trying to comfort her dry sobs. "It _hurt _…." Edward growled making Bella flinch and Jacob's arms tighten around her.

"She made you drink human blood?"

"Uh-huh."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know … she kept making phone calls to 'James'."

"What did she look like? And yes Jacob, I am frustrated."

"Frustrated? A-about what?"

"That I-"

"_We_."

"I let this happen."

"_We._"

"You weren't to blame Jake."

"Then neither are you."

"But I am!"

"Then so am I."

"_Jacob_."

"_Edward_."

"Bella; what did she look like."

"Um, red hair, and red eyes, she um, I don't really remember, sorry."

"It's fine."

"Yeah, we just track down a red-head vampire chick and beat the shi - or not. Not. Not, Edward, stop glaring at me. I said not."

"I-I'm sorta … _thirsty_."

"Oh … so am I, I'm gonna go raid your fridge now Eddie."

"Alright Jake. C'mon Bella, I'll take you hunting."

"I don't _want_ animal blood!"

"_Bella_."

"But Jacob's a wolf! A-and I keep thinking maybe the animals out there could be human too …."

"So you're fine killing actual humans, Bella?"

"Edward; that's not what she means."

"It's better that way. Humans won't struggle or fight back when they know it's the end. Sometimes they'll plead or beg; but at least they don't _fight_ … a-and they're horrible creatures. I'm glad I'm not one of them anymore."

"Hey, Bells, you _were_ human once too …."

"Yeah? Why do you think I wanted to become a vampire? N-not like this … but the human body is so … cumbersome. Like this; I'll never trip again!"

"I do _not_ like you talking like that knowledge of hunting is from experience-"

"But it _is_ Edward! I've _killed_ people! Women! Men! It didn't matter because I was so damn _thirsty_!"

"Bells! Trust me; I know _all_ the animals in the forest, _I_ can tell if they're human in another form or not. I've attacked humans when I was hunting a rouge vampire in Canada."

"W-what?"

"_What_?"

"Yeah; it was for another pack there; they needed some back-up and we were pretty close. The bloodsucker-_human_ bloodsucker, he ran through these groups of people and I practically clawed someone's leg off! It feels bad, the guilt, but _you're_ not dead yet; you could make it up to them. I'm sure they have families, maybe some who can't afford the funeral, or an artificial leg, some money and an apology note would mean a lot to them."

"_J-Jake_ … b-but sh-she made us torch the buildings they were in, e-even if it was a _house_ … and I heard screaming and I _had_ to come back to you guys; even if you thought I was a monster."

"Bells; we don't think you're monster; Jasper's more of a mon-"

"Jacob!"

"… What?"

"Shut up. Bella; as soon as we get gold into your eyes, we'll see about tending to the families. Hang on-were there other newborns? Not just you?"

"Um, there were three of us. Natasha, Justin and me. The red-head, we called her mum, she just told us what to do and we did it. Um, to tell you the truth, I forgot nearly all my human life. I remembered the fish fry, and my old truck, um, Jacob's hair-"

"Well that's a weird thing to remember about me."

"Jacob, not now, Bella, what else did you remember?"

"I remembered that painting of Carlisle and the Volturi, and the fairy lights Alice put up, and the old motorcycles me and Jake fixed up-"

"You mean I fixed up while you watched."

"Jacob, let her finish."

"Well yeah, and your car, Edward."

"What? Nothing about Edward himself?"

"No, sorry."

"That's okay; you forgot-"

"I think your quite remarkable Eddie."

"Thank you Jacob; why don't you go to the fridge now."

"With pleasure!"

"… Bella; will you come with me and hunt now?"

"Y-yes … I just wanted to see you again Edward; in this better vision, and you're even more beautiful-"

"_Bella_."

"I-I know! I just … I'm sorry, let's go."

–

It was dark when Bella and Edward returned. Jacob was watching a movie on T.V, but threw the remote on the coffee table when he noticed their return. He clapped his hands on either side of Bella's face, turning her head this way and that. Suddenly he giggled.

"You sparkle now." He grinned childishly. Bella shrugged.

"I guess I do." She replied, glancing behind him to the T.V. "Miyazaki films, Jake?" She simpered. Jacob just winked.

"You know it, babe." He turned his attention to Edward as Bella stepped past him to watch the television. The boys walked out to Edward's room, Jacob flopping onto the couch. Edward sat on his chest, swinging his legs around so his feet were on either side of Jacob's head. "I missed you Eddie." Jacob cooed. Edward chuckled.

"And I, you." The vampire answered. Jacob's hands came to rest on Edward's thighs.

"Anything interesting happen out there?" Jacob asked. Edward looked away. "What? She didn't-" Edward quickly looked back at him, shaking his head.

"No, no! She didn't get any humans; in fact, when she first took a mouthful of a moose, she spat it back out; I think it will take a while to get her used to it." Jacob was laughing to the thought, and Edward flexibly leaned down and ran his lips down Jacob's cheek. "I really like your laugh; it not … tinkling." The vampire said slowly. Jacob raised his eyebrows before laughing again.

"'Tinkling'?" He repeated, looking at Edward funny. Edward smiled and nodded.

"It's true, all vampire's laugh has this strange bell sound." Edward explained. Jacob nodded.

"I noticed. So are you going to elaborate on the hunting trip?" Jacob asked, his hands tightening at the same time as his smile. Edward shifted uneasily.

"It was nothing." The vampire blurted out quickly. Jacob tilted his head to one side.

"_What_ was nothing?" Jacob asked. Edward shrugged.

"The hunting trip. She ate, case closed." The vampire looked at a spot just above Jacob.

"I know when the mind-reader is hiding something." Jacob spoke softly, staring at Edward until he caught the golden eyes. "Tell me." Edward's eyes darting from side to side, his legs moved until his feet touched, then crossed, Jacob's head caught in his lap, then he bent down, resting on his arms not an inch from the natives face. "Edward …?" Jacob asked. Edward responded by pressing his nose and forehead to the others, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"I remember a time when I used to be repelled by this smell …." Edward whispered. Jacob nodded as much as his restricted neck would allow.

"Same here." Jacob muttered slowly, watching the boy above him carefully. Edward traced a thin finger down the side of Jacob's face. Jacob smiled, then blinked as Bella's scent moved away. She wasn't in the house any more.

"But now it smells like the earth. It's quite enticing." Edward continued as he smiled and tapped Jacob's cheek, stalling.

Jacob waited.

"… She kissed me." Edward mumbled. Jacob didn't say anything, thinking about Bella's attitude toward him after the hunt, then picturing what would have happened in the forest. A sharp slap brought him out of his thoughts, blinking at the disappearing pain from his cheek, he looked up, seeing Edward's upset face. "I need you to …." Edward trailed off, tenderly stroking the skin he had struck.

"To what?" Jacob asked. Edward didn't look at him. "Leave? Eat? Sleep? Shower? Get angry at you?" Jacob continued. Edward moved, getting off of the native and walking to his CD cabinet. Jacob made no move to follow him.

"Understand." Edward breathed. Jacob shrugged.

"Okay. Enlighten me. What exactly happened?" Jacob asked. Edward looked over his shoulder at the native, who was now staring at the ceiling.

"I was trying to call Alice and tell her what had happened; but she wasn't picking up. Then Bella was in front of me," Edward sounded guiltier and guiltier. "She's a newborn, she's much stronger then me, so I-" Edward paused. "So I did nothing." Jacob didn't look at him.

"Why would she …?" Jacob muttered, talking more to himself then Edward. He thought for a minute. "She never got over you; did she?" He asked quietly. Edward shook his head. Jacob frowned.

"She's still my friend …. Does … does she hate me, Edward?" Jacob asked quietly. Edward turned to him, walking and crouching down on the floor next to his lounging lover.

"She … envies you, resents you, dislikes you occasionally, but she never hates you." Edward reassured him. "Though sometimes, I wish she did; so I'd have a reason to avoid her, and we could spend more time together." Jacob finally looked at him, smiling sadly.

"I wanted her to stay human … I wanted her to lead her life happily, because she's my best friend." Jacob breathed, tears welling in his eyes. Edward gently rested his head next to Jake's, leaning down and nuzzling the native's neck. "So I told you to lie for me. I told everyone to lie. And you did, all of you." Jacob told a deep breath through his mouth, closing his eyes. Edward moved so he was lying next to the other boy.

"I'm sorry I ruined all your hard work." Edward cooed sweetly, propping himself up on his elbow and gently trailed his fingers down Jake's face. When the vampire's fingers brushed the wolf's mouth, Jacob puckered his lips; kissing the pale digits. The action made Edward smile. "But I can't live a lie. Bella would've been able to, yes, but not me. I couldn't pretend to hate you; I _couldn't_." Edward growled. Jake looked to the side, but nodded.

"I'd like to think I know you well enough to believe that." He mused. Edward smiled sadly. "So what are we going to do now? I mean, when your family gets back, I'll take her in, right?" Jacob asked. Edward shrugged, looking out the window.

"I'm thinking of giving her to Tanya, I'm sure she can be taken care of there." Edward suggested. Jacob looked horrified.

"B-but she's my friend! She can stay here-!" Jacob started protesting; but Edward cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand.

"No. The Volturi have already been keeping tabs on you and I because of our relationship. If we let Bella stay here; they'll know much sooner then if we get her to Tanya. I'm sure she'll protect Bella." Edward assured his mate. Jacob frowned.

"O-okay …." He wasn't happy, but he was willing to agree for Edward.

"Thank you."

–

Bella didn't say anything as she saw Jacob approach her.

"You're going to tell me to leave because I kissed Edward, right?" She asked. Jacob shook his head.

"I'm _asking_ you; because it's dangerous for you here." Jacob explained. Bella scoffed.

"_Sure_, Jacob, you mean it's dangerous for a new-born to be around humans." She hissed. Jacob sighed.

"_No_, The Volturi are already watching us because of Edward and I, so they'll find you even quicker if we don't get you away." Jacob's eyes filled with hurt. "You're still Bells, the girl I met every summer at Charlie's place. Okay? You're still _Bella_." He whispered, pulling her into a hug as she shook with dry sobs.

"Thank you Jacob …. I-I didn't want to cause trouble, but I don't want to let him go …." She whispered. Jacob just rocks her gently.

"Alright, Bella, it's alright …." Jacob clears his throat slightly, "Now scram. I … I don't want to see you back again …." He mumbles weakly. Bella nods, then turns and disappears. "'Bye Bella."

* * *

There done!

I posted this in a chapter thingy; but I didn't like it there for some reason I can't explain; so I put it here. All by itself; I hope it forgives me.

Obviously; Victoria turned Bella, but I don't know why, I also don't know why I put Bella in my fics when I don't like her ... Anyway, R&R! (^3^)/~333


End file.
